


slipping through

by itssunnyweatheroutside



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, definitely fluff, hyungwon is whipped, idk how to tag, minhyuk being a puppy, sorry there's no smut in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssunnyweatheroutside/pseuds/itssunnyweatheroutside
Summary: Hyungwon never likes to carry his own stuff; especially not if he can just slips his stuff into Minhyuk's bag & sneak a small part of him with Minhyuk daily, until all of him can stay with Minhyuk.





	slipping through

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a suuper cute au idea/prompt from @trashtax on twitter; you should check them out!  
> and thank youu for letting me write a hh fic off your idea <3

Hyungwon locks the door and slides the key into his jeans’ pocket—together with Minhyuk’s favorite mint candies—and slides his phone to Minhyuk’s bag.

“Some things never change, Wonnie,” Minhyuk pouts playfully but quick to grab Hyungwon’s arm and clutch it to his. Hyungwon look at the older’s endearing little smile, and ruffles his hair along the way as they headed for the elevator.

Hyungwon never carries his own stuff. He never carries any stuff, actually. All he needs is his phone, some cash and his cards, slipped behind his phone case. He’s not lazy, he’s efficient—as he often argues. He likes his two hands free: free to claim Minhyuk’s neck and shoulder whenever he wants. Free to push the guy around, mess with his hair, or squish his cheeks as they walk around on their dates. Or the usual, one hand clutching his boy’s waist, hand, or shoulder; and the other, holding his Starbucks cup. Hyungwon likes to hold his two favorite things real close, just within the reach of his hand. It is efficient.

Hyungwon never like to carries his own stuff. Even more now that Minhyuk is with him. He likes his stuff being on Minhyuk’s bag.  
Hyungwon loves that there’s a piece of him that Minhyuk will always carry, wherever he goes. He loves the idea that his presence follows Minhyuk 24/7—even when the two might be too busy to be physically present with each other.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon stuffed Minhyuk’s bag with all sort of things. Minhyuk lets him. He lets Hyungwon stuffed his bag with various things, the way Hyungwon fills his heart with all sort of feelings. Mostly of warmth and love, though.

Hyungwon often leave things behind in his bag. Minhyuk lets it. Minhyuk likes having excuse to pester his boyfriend to meet up, because he so carelessly—or maybe not—leave his personal stuff on his bag; just like how they met.

One winter evening, Hyungwon left his phone and charger—still plugged to socket—in a café where Minhyuk works. So now, the poor part-timer has to check the ID attached on his phone case and take bus all the way to return the damn phone back to its owner. It’s just Hyungwon and his careless nature at first. But when he saw Minhyuk in his doorstep, repeatedly knocking while he waits outside, freezing cold on his not-so-warm sweater, he knows he had to keep leaving things behind. And so he did, until Minhyuk grew tired of it and ask Hyungwon to leave with him for a date instead.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon no longer purposefully left his stuff inside Minhyuk’s bag for him to discover like an easter egg anymore. He used to, though.  
He would slip tiny chocolate with encouraging notes, hoping for it to cheer Minhyuk up when he finds it the next day at work. Except Minhyuk never checks his bag thoroughly, and the chocolate melts and Minhyuk rants over army of ants attacking his bag because of the chocolate candy.

So Hyungwon packs up small flower petals instead, put it in a small blue sack, and slips it in Minhyuk’s bag unknowingly. This time he make sure Minhyuk checks his bag before the petals wither and die. It ends up well, with Minhyuk yelling “I love you” over the phone, upon reading the notes Hyungwon left with it:

“I pick these up on my way to your dorm. I’m happy with our date, hope these petals made you happy too, sunshine.”

So Hyungwon no longer did. Apparently romance expires over time for everyone. But Minhyuk doesn’t mind.

He knows Hyungwon only stopped leaving these little surprises because he’s much more comfortable of expressing his affection in person now, as they grew closer over their years together.

Hyungwon left notes and candies and flowers before, he never did anymore. But Hyungwon also embrace him comfortably and let Minhyuk clings on him now, which he never did before. It’s a fair deal, and it’s still Hyungwon’s all the way.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon wants to leave one final gift for their anniversary though, and what better way to deliver it than the signature Hyungwon’s special: just drop it on Minhyuk’s bag? Just like the old days, hoping the silly one is smart enough to figure it out. But it’s been over a week since they went to celebrate their anniversary. Minhyuk never asks, never brings it up, no news or high-pitched screams about it.

Hyungwon is nervous to think that he might accidentally drop it anywhere that isn’t his boyfriend’s bag. He spent weeks—and some hundred dollars—deciphering the perfect arrangement for his gift. It was made for Minhyuk and him only, there is no duplicate. He can’t lose it.

“Babe?” Minhyuk snaps his finger in front of the man’s eye. “Are you there? Anything bothering you?”  
Hyungwon shakes his head and focus his gaze on the person sitting across him.

“Nothing, just wondering how lucky I am to end up with you to this day,” Hyungwon smiles and bring Minhyuk’s hand to his cheeks and holds it there.

“Awww. It’s actually cute of you to still take me on dates even after we spent years together. Sweet as ever, consider me the lucky one!” The puppy laugh as he sips his iced caramel latte.

“Actually wonnie, I have something to show you. It’s reaaaally weird,” Minhyuk picks up and rummage through the disorderly mess that is his bag.

“Like, two days ago, I found this thing you know.” He picks up a royal blue velvet box, holds it up in the air, and stare at it in amusement. “Look at this box, Won. Looks expensive isn’t it? And the inside! You have to see it."

Minhyuk opens the box and picks up two beautiful, oval cut rings. “It’s sooo pretty, Won. And yeah, looks hella elegant, perfectly my taste. I think someone from that fancy restaurant we visit on our dinner last week drops this on my bag? I mean I wanna—and I should—give it back, but I don’t know who owns this.”  
Hyungwon's mouth hangs open at the sight of that box as Minhyuk continues to ramble.

“And I can’t help but try it since it’s too irresistible you know... guess what, it fits on my finger! I don’t wanna put it up on my finger again now, I already feel bad to did it once last night but… well, what should I do with it?” Minhyuk still twirls the box around in the air.

Hyungwon lets out a small, relieved sigh after he finish his story. Oh, the gift is not missing, it’s his man missing the point instead.  
“You should just keep it. You like it, right?”

“Well yes, I appreciate you supporting and accepting my crazy idea as always Won, but that counts as stealing and you should say no on this one even if you like me that much” the shorter one of them winks.

“Minhyuk silly, it’s yours. It’s all yours to keep. It’s ours actually, the other one is mine and maybe you should put it on my finger after this.”  
Hyungwon raise his right eyebrows and smirks. There was a silence between the two, a disbelief look on Minhyuk’s face is crystal clear.

“Excuse me, what?”

Hyungwon takes the box, have the last observing look at it, and pops up one of the ring.  
“You know how I leave my stuff behind all the time, so you can always keep a part of me with you when I’m not around? It’s just like that, but now I’m offering you all of me to stay with you instead. And if you take the offer, I’m more than glad to spend the rest of my life being stuck with you, precious. So…. What do you say?”

Hyungwon’s gaze is firm and sure, no signs of wavering or doubt. He’s never been this sure about things in life. So sure, that his proposal to claim Minhyuk forever his, just flows naturally. Minhyuk wasn’t sure this is really happening though.

“Wonnie… are you, like, proposing to me now?”  
Minhyuk whisper, eyes widen.

“Yes. Yes I am. I’m proposing you to…. Uhm, I don’t know yet actually.. Maybe live with me or something, and adopt puppies or whatever you would love to do? We can think about that later," Hyungwon took his time to speak his heart out.  
"But I intend to make us a very permanent thing, hence the ring. And it is expensive by the way, so I better hear a yes. If you-“

The shorter reach for Hyungwon, throwing himself for a hug, and seal a soft kiss on his lips.

“YOU. ARE. SO. CUTE. Hyungwonniee!”  
Minhyuk bites the cuff of his shirt to hold back the internal scream playing on his head right now. “I am soo, so, so dumb. It’s a yes! Wonnie, I’m all in for whatever lies ahead for us.”

Minhyuk grabs the other ring and puts it around Hyungwon’s finger impatiently, as Minhyuk is with almost everything that made him so happy. He offers his left hand to Hyungwon. “Here here, put it on mine now, pleaseee? It’s so beautiful, I can never imagine wearing this! You know me well, Won."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening are spent with Minhyuk adorably scooting to Hyungwon's side and looking at him dearly, unable to focus on his dinner.  
"Come on you've been looking like a puppy for hours now, we should just adopt you instead." Hyungwon murmurs with his mouth full of pineapple pizza, and hands messed up with sauces.

"You just did though, with this ring! It's a good adoption proposal, I like it."

Minhyuk refuses to let go of Hyungwon's arm, neither do Hyungwon, although the man wouldn't openly says so. But the two, especially Minhyuk, really needs to eat now.

"Indeed, so you should be a good pup and eat your cold pizza now or I'm not going for a pizza date with you ever again."

Minhyuk want to protests, but settles with joining Hyungwon on stuffing his mouth with pizza. If he's gonna stuck with Hyungwon for a long, long time, then he don't plan to spend those years ahead without pizza dates.

**Author's Note:**

> additional notes:  
> hi there! this is the first time ever I write a fic and posting it here, so, please excuse my lame writing and formatting and all that. i'm still learning, but hey I could use some comments or feedbacks! :)  
> i had fun making this fluffy au that hyunghyuk deserves /sobs/ cheers for hyunghyuk and fluff~
> 
> hope this writing puts a little smile on your face guys, have a nice day!


End file.
